Fate Stay Night: Chain reaction of fate
by LeleB123
Summary: Shirou and Saber destroyed the Holy Grail, but at what cost? A couple years have past and everything seems at peace. Shirou and Saber have a family and couldn't be happier with their daughter. But when a mysterious energy surfaces, it's up to their daughter to stop whatever is occurring. But she still has a long road ahead of her, will she be able to handle it? Let's hope so! OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FSN characters. I only own Saya and Daisuke and any other characters I place in my story:)_

_Fate/ Stay Night_

_**Chain Reaction of Fate**_

_**"Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart." ~Marcus Aurelius**_

_Chapter 1_

_~The Holy Grail war, a time of mages, servants, secrets, life, and death; a time of redemption and morals. One probably wouldn't believe that there was a war here long ago. Hell, sometimes I don't even believe it myself. My father was once part of the Holy Grail war, he like me was once a very inexperienced Magus, tossed into the war with on idea of the consequences of the trials he would face, or the people he who he would affect along with his choices. But... no matter what came his way my father never gave up, along with his holy servant Saber/Arturia they were able to destroy the Holy Grail bring peace to the world. But, now after all these years something is beginning threaten the peace that my mother and father worked so hard to protect, and now it's my turn... I just hope I'm ready..._

**Fate**/_Stay** Night**_~

"Papa, Papa!" I ran to my Papa's strong but loving arms. I looked up and saw his loving smile and returned it with a loving smile of my own. My Papa and Mama always joke and say I look like Papa with my long Orange hair and my brown colored eyes. They both also say that I act just like Mama, but I think it's the other way around but who knows. My Papa picked me up swinging me around gaining my attention.

"So, Saya did you and Mama do anything interesting at home today?" Papa asked rubbing my head. I nodded, "Yeah, Mama and I did lots of fun things today like, shopping, and cooking, Mama even took me over to see Daisuke and Auntie Rin today!" I smiled in glee. "That's sounds fun." "It was, it was!" I grabbed onto my Papa's shirt, he lifted me up placing me on top of his head, I giggled. "Airplane, Papa do the airplane!"

"Ok hold on tight!" I heard my Papa say. I held out my arms giggling in delight. I loved it when Mama and Papa played with me, it's one of my many memories that reminded me that I was still a child at heart, a loving memory that would keep sane for what was about to come.

~**Fate**/_Stay** Night**_~

My Papa had finished playing with me and was in the kitchen talking to Mama. I tried not ease-drop on there conversation but... I'm a kid what can you expect. I silently tip-toed toward the kitchen, I peaked my head in a little bit to see what was going on. I was Papa trying to surprise Mama again, but as always it never works. After a couple of minutes my Mama and Papa started talking about something that really got my attention.

"So, Shirou how was work today?"

*Sigh* "It was fine I guess... my boss was bugging me left and right. I swear sometimes I think he enjoys watch me do errands for him."

*Giggle* "I'm sure it isn't like that Shirou. He probably thinks your the best help he has."

"Yeah, I hope you're right about that." Shirou said Sarcastically. "But Arturia all day at work there was something that's been bugging me..."

"Yeah, and what would that be?"

"Well...I was thinking about Saya..."

"..."

Me? What's so important why can't they tell me? I... My Papa spoke again stopping my train of thought. My Papa went up to Mama and placed his hand on hers.

"Arturia... I think it's time we told Saya that she's... a Magus!"

My eyes widened in shock... I... I really couldn't be a Magus right? They had to be wrong, they just had to be. I decided to step out of my hiding spot, my Mama and Papa shocked to see me.

"Saya!" My Papa looked at me with concerned. I wanted to know, no I need to know. I spoke, "Mama, Papa is it true? Am I really what you say I am? Am I... a Magus?"

~_To Be Continued~_

**A/N:** Well, I'm at it again, this time with FSN:3 Yay! Well, the first chapters done, tell me what you think in the reviews:) I hope to have more for you soon, Ja'ne:3


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FSN characters. I only own Saya and Daisuke and any other characters I place in my story:)_

_Fate/Stay Night:_

_**Chain Reaction of Fate**_

_**"There is no such thing as coincidences in this world. There is only the inevitable."** ~ YukoIchihara_

_Chapter 2_

"Yes Saya, you are a Magus," Papa said bending down to be eye level with me. "But, Mama, Papa how is that possible?" I was still trying to wrap my head around this. Shirou sighed, "Saya there's been things..." Shirou wasn't sure if he should continue, but felt Arturia put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, he took a deep breath and continued, "Saya there's been things that we've kept from you, but I think your old enough to where we can tell you, but after to dinner, ok?" I nodded in understanding. After dinner had concluded, Papa, Mama, and I sat around the table, my Papa began telling me about an event that happens every thousand years called, "The Holy Grail War," Papa said that this "Holy Grail" could grant any wish your heart desires. That made me wonder if I had the Holy Grail what would I wish for. He also said that he and Mama had to go through a lot to get it, he fought other humans who had partners too along with magic of their own.

"Saya do you understand most of what I've said?" Papa asked, I nodded. "Good, now it looks like it's your turn now Arturia," Shirou stated. "Are you sure about this Shirou? Don't you think we're moving a bit too fast?" Arturia questioned. "Yes, besides I have a strange feeling that this "peace" won't be around for much longer." I was really sure what my Mama and Papa were going on about but I could that it was something really serious. "Mama, Papa," I said gaining their attention. "Yes, Saya?" Papa asked. I looked at them with a look of determination.

"I'm not really sure what's gonna happen in the future, but I think I should be prepared. What ever you have for me Mama, Papa I'm ready." Papa looked at me and smiled. 'She's just like me when I was younger, willing to do whatever it took, no matter what the odds.' Shirou thought. He rubbed my head,"Well Arturia it looks like we've got our answer." "It seems so... I still think thing we're rushing into this a bit early, but... she is our daughter after all. Ok, Saya starting as of right now you will under go hard and rigorous training, are ready?" A serious looked on my Mama face. "Yes, Mama I'm ready I promise I won't let you down."

**~Fate**/_Stay_ _**Night~**_

"Ugh!" I fell to the ground with a thud. "Geez, Mom I've done this about six times and I still can't land a hit on you," I mumbled. Mom giggled,"It was exactly like that for your father, it took him forever too." I looked at her shocked, "Are you serious? Papa couldn't land a hit on you either?" "Yep, but the thing about your father is he's very stubborn, so stubborn in fact, I actually had to force him to take breaks." 'Wow not even dad couldn't land a hit.' "So, are you ready to try again?" Mom asked me. I nodded, I picked up the Shinai, getting back into my previous stance. "I'm ready got give it everything thing I've got!" A look of determination of my face.

My mom came running at me ready to strike, I knew I wouldn't be able to dodge it so I used only magic I knew so far "Reinforcement," and cushioned the blow, only sliding back a little. Now it was my turn to strike, I knew that going for a frontal approach wasn't going to work, so I decided to use a different tactic. I ran at my mom showing no sign of hesitation, my mom put up her defense waiting for me to strike, I couldn't help smirk a little, 'It's going exactly as planned.' As I got closer I raised my Shinai and as I was about to aim straight for my mom, I adjusted my footing and did 90 degree turn ending up behind her, catching her off guard. As I was about to attack the door opened catching my attention that before I had a chance to react, I felt something whack me hard on the head.

"Ow, Mom!" I whined as I rubbed my head.

"Sorry Saya, but it's not my fault you weren't focused."

"Sorry was I interrupting something?" my father said, as he walked inside holding a plate filled with rice balls. Suddenly I heard a low rumbling sound, I knew exactly who it belonged to... "No, that's ok Shirou we're done practicing for now," Mom stated, a small blush on her cheeks from embarrassment.

"Yeah, I thought you two might be needing a break, you've been at it for an hour and it's almost time for Saya to head to school, it is your first day after all." I jumped up in alarm, I had totally forgotten that my first day of school was today, I was so focused on my training. "Bye Mama, Papa. I don't want to be late," I said giving my Parents a kiss on the cheek, I headed back into the house to get ready for school.

**~Fate**/_Stay_ _**Night~**_

"So, how'd she do in her training?" Shirou asked, as he continued to munch on a rice ball. It took a moment for a response as Arturia finished up the last of her rice ball. "Actually, Shirou she did better than I expected. I think she did a bit better than you, when you first started you could barely land a hit, let alone find any openings. Yet Saya she was able to out smart me and get around me and was about to attack, that was until someone distracted her." Arturia teased. "Yeah, again sorry about that, but..." Shirou said, bashfully rubbing the back of his head. "Don't worry Shirou I know. But now we've got to work on her magic training, and I'd think you'd be the best person to teach her," Arturia stated.

"Me? But, I... why don't we just let someone who's highly skilled in magic teach her, like Rin. She'd be way more capable to handle a situation like this."

"Shirou, you know we can't do that. Besides Rin's got her own child to worry about, we can't just push Saya on her like that."

Shirou knew that Arturia was right, it was wrong of him to try and put extra strain on Rin like that considering she had her own problems to worry about. But he was a bit nervous, sure it was a lot better skilled at the magical art's then when he first started, but... Arturia must have sensed his doubt, because she placed her hand on his squeezing it a bit.

"Shirou I know how you feel, not knowing if you're going fail or succeed as a parent,we all have those doubts. But really all we can do is help our children the best that we can with the skills we've learned and the rest is up to them." Shirou sighed, "Yeah you're right, who knows I actually might not turn out to be a bad teacher after all." After their little chat, both headed back into the house to finish up their remaining tasks, yet neither could hide the feeling that creeped in the back of their minds telling them that history was about to repeat it's self once again.

**"Nagi do you sense that? It's begun."**

**"Kirito get the preparations ready."**

**"Asuna, we began to night."**

**"Ryouji it is your turn as the next in line to carry out this task."**

I as I made my way to school I couldn't help feel that my normal peace filled days were coming to an end. "Hey Saya!" I hear my childhood friend Daisuke calling me. "Hi Daisuke," I called waving. As I waited for him to catch up, I had a weird feeling that Daisuke had the same feeling I had, sadly I hoped I was wrong.

**Asuna, Kirito, Ryouji, and Nagi- "** It's here the Holy Grail war has begun!"

~_To Be Continued~_

A/N: I'm sorry for this taking so long, but to be totally honest it was either because school got in the way, or I was just to lazy:( *sigh* But anyway I'm glad to be bringing chapter two to you guys hope you enjoy:3 Later Days!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FSN characters. I only own Saya and Daisuke and any other characters I place in my story:)_

_Fate/Stay Night:_

_**Chain Reaction of Fate**_

_**"We dream to give ourselves hope. To stop dreaming - well, that's like saying you can never change your fate."**~ Amy Tan_

_Chapter 3_

"So Saya whatcha been up to?" Daisuke asked me as we both waited for class to start. I looked up from what I was doing. "Nothing much just training with my Mom," I said. I was sketching a drawing in my sketch book, my hand was covering most of it so Daisuke couldn't see it. "Geez, Saya is that all you ever do?" Daisuke asked his hands behind his head, feet crossed on the desk. "Well, at least I **do** something. When your mom comes by sometimes to talk she's always saying how you never want to work on your magic training, you always figure out a way to get out of it. You never know what could happen, besides we could be the next chosen for the Holy Grail war remember?" I said.

"Yeah, yeah. Mom's telling me that crap all the time. Holy Grail war this, holy grail that. .. but to be honest I really don't want to be apart of it." he said casually looking out the window. In a way I agreed with him, I probably wouldn't be very reliable in a war of that magnitude, and besides and wrong move and I could die at any moment and death wasn't really high on my priority list... yet, little did I know that fate hand other things in store for me...

"Oh... so whatcha drawin' Saya?" Daisuke asked, snapping me out of my daydream. "Huh?" I looked and saw Daisuke had my drawing in his hand a cheeky grin on his face. "H-hey give that back!" I stammered trying to grab the paper that was in his hands, but he wouldn't budge, he kept holding the drawing up out of my reach. "Daisuke give it back!" I whined still trying to reach for my drawing, but to no avail. "Nope, sorry Saya. Next time don't leave your stuff out if you don't want me to see," he teased. I gave him a pissed off looked and reached for him, sadly though my foot caught around the strap of my bag and I collided with Daisuke causing him to loose his balance.

"Ahh!" We both landed on top of each other we had small blushes on our face. "I-I uh... c-can I have my drawing back?" I asked my orange hair hiding my eyes as I looked down hoping to hide my blush. Suddenly the door opened...

"Oh...~! So what do we have here?" we both heard a familiar say, both our blushes deepened we knew we weren't going to be able to live this down especially if it was her... our teacher not mention she was also my Aunt. Fujimura Taiga or as Daisuke and I called her Aunt Taiga. Even though Daisuke wasn't related to Aunt Taiga, in a way it felt like it since we've practically grown up with each other.

"So~! Have you guys finally admitted your feelings for one another!" Aunt Taiga asked a cheeky grin on her face. I quickly got up off of Daisuke and helped him up, he nodded letting me know that was his way of thanking me and I nodded back in response.

"N-no Aunt Taiga. It's just that Daisuke took something of mine and I wanted it back," I said hoping that explained the awkward situation we were both in moments ago. But knowing Fuji-nee she'd probably through something like this out of context. "Oh sure it was~!" she said winking a both Daisuke and I. The blushes on our faces cooled down and we were able to focus. "Here," he said handing me back my drawing, I smiled. Daisuke and I headed back to our seats and waited for class to start.

"So class, today we're going to learn about a very special topic... the whole class remained silent. Daisuke and I looked at each other confused. Aunt Taiga picked up a marker and began writing on the board... **King Arthur **she wrote in bold lettering.

"So does anyone know anything about the famous king?" Taiga asked the class. The whole class remained silent. I wasn't very knowledgeable when it came to history, but I knew a little bit. I slowly raised my hand. Aunt Taiga looked at me, letting me know that I had her attention.

"Ms. Taiga didn't King Arthur wield the scared sword Excalibur?" I questioned. Usually during school Daisuke and I call Aunt Taiga "Ms." so know one knows we're related and it doesn't cause problems for us or her. Aunt Taiga nodded, "Good job, Saya. Yes King Arthur did wield the scared holy sword Excalibur. But that wasn't all... Being King especially during that time period wasn't just about ruling with an iron fist. You also had to be able to protect your country and the people that lived in it with all cost no matter what you face! That is what made King Arthur a very respected symbol, the king's very own knights would follow into battle no matter if they lost their own lives..." Taiga explained to the class. Suddenly a random students hand was raised.

"Yes?"

"Um, Ms. Taiga. Even though the King was highly respected by everyone, didn't that lead to the down fall of the King as well?"

Taiga nodded, "Yes, it did... but it not only effected the King, but it's subjects as well and eventually the whole kingdom."

"What happened after the kingdom fell?" I asked intrigued in the lesson. "Well it's not really stated, but we can assume that it was eventually another powerful ruler came and occupied the land." she stated. " But anyway..." Aunt Taiga slammed her hands on the desk startling everyone, causing anyone who had dozed off during the lesson to wake up in alarm. "Time for the assignment~!" she said a toothy grin on her face.

Daisuke and I could tell by that look that this wasn't something to be happy about.

**~Fate**/_Stay_ _**Night~**_

"An essay! Man I knew Aunt Taiga could be tough, but really and essay!" I heard Daisuke complain for the tenth time since we received the assignment,

"Oh, c'mon Daisuke it isn't that bad, beside it isn't due for 3 weeks. If you use your time you should be able to pull it off."

"Oh easy for you to say, you're practically a genius when it comes to everything. Even when we were little you could easily beat me in a fight. You're smart when it comes to school, hell you train like a mad man, it makes me think if we were some how put in this grail war you'd defiantly win."

"C'mon Daisuke you're really good at things to you just need to believe. I may be good at sword skills, but I'm defiantly sure that if you did your training in magic, you'd be very skilled. Besides training isn't the only thing I do, I know how to have fun!" I stated.

Daisuke gave me a skeptical look. "Really Saya, I haven't seen you have fun since we were little."

I pouted a bit.

Daisuke chuckled, "Look if you can prove to me that you can be fun by the time this reports due, I'll take back everything I've ever said about you being a stick in the mud."

"So you've been saying things about me! Daisuke!" I said. I raised my hand up to hit him, but he blocked it. "Sorry, sorry!" he gave me and apologetic look that I know no matter what ever happened between us I could never stay mad at him. "Fine," I said crossing my arms and giving him my upset look, he just ruffled my hair. "Daisuke, if I have to try and be fun, you have be more dedicated to your magic training is that a fair deal?" I asked.

He looked out into the distance giving it some though.

"Ok you've go yourself a deal!" he stated holding out his fist. We both smiled and bumped fists. "Ok, now lets go I want some snacks!" Daisuke ran forcing me to run after him, "Daisuke wait up!" I called.

**~Fate**/_Stay_ _**Night~**_

After a couple of minutes we had arrived at Daisuke's house, I was little bit out of breath. "Wow Saya you're out of breath? I though you'd be used to running especially with all that training you do!" Daisuke teased. "S-shut up!" I said between breaths. Daisuke and I walked up to the door and I rang the doorbell. A moment later footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door, a lock also could be heard unlocking. The door opened the reveal an old man in a suite, he seemed to be in his 70's by the wrinkles on his face, a small smile graced his lips.

"Hello young master!" he said bowing.

"Hey Garland."

"Oh, and a hello to you too, Ms. Emiya." I blushed at the random formality. "Please Garland, I've told you, you can just call me Saya. No need for the formalities."

"As you wish Ms. Emiya," Garland said bowing ushering us both into the house, I sighed, 'Geez what's the point.' I looked around the house in amazement. No matter how many times I come here, I still can't get over how big the house was, it made me wonder if there were any untold secrets hidden in here that neither Daisuke or I knew about. "So Garland where's-" "Your mother is out taking care of some business for the Mage Association," Garland stated. "Oh, ok then. We'll be upstairs if you need us." Daisuke made his way upstairs, I noticed and quickly followed suite. "Would you like me to bring snacks and tea, young master?" Garland called. "Yeah, that'd be good, thanks." Daisuke replied. "As you wish young master." Garland bowed and then headed into the kitchen to prepare the snacks.

" So Saya, what do you wanna do now?" Daisuke asked as we entered his room. I blushed a bit. It was weird, both Daisuke and I were childhood friends so it wasn't like we hadn't been in each others rooms before, but for some reason, ever since this morning I feel a bit different about Daisuke.

"Aya... hey, Saya!" Daisuke called. He was right up in my face, I felt my heart quicken a bit at the sudden closeness.

"W-what?" Daisuke Sighed, "I was asking you what you wanted to do," he stated. "Oh, s-sorry. Um how about we watch some TV.?" I said. I sat down on the floor, my bag set down beside me, I yawned a bit. "Ok, TV. It is then." Daisuke grabbed the remote and sat on his bed, then clicking the button on the remote turned on the TV.

Daisuke continued to flip through random TV channels, till he just got tired and decided to just watch whatever was on. The show we were watching was actually pretty interesting, the show was called "Fate/Prototype" it seemed really cool, yet similar... the show was about this girl who's father and Sister died she was tossed in this on coming battle between warriors from different realms... Yep, it sounded like the Holy grail wars that happened here before... I yawned again, my eyes started to droop, my eyesight began to get blurry. I lied down on the floor and closed eyes drifting off in darkness.

"_**As I use my last command seal... Saber I command you to destroy the Holy Grail!"**_ a voice commanded. I looked around from where the voice was coming from, but there was nothing but darkness surrounding me. Suddenly another spoke, but this voice sounded familiar...

"_**Destroy the Grail?! Why? After everything we work so hard to achieve! Kiritsugu!"**_

_'Kiritsugu? Who was that?' _I wondered. Suddenly everything around me was surrounded in fire. _'W-what the...' _In the distance I saw a boy with orange hair, he too was surrounded in fire, tons of dead bodies surrounded him. I wasn't sure why, but I needed to get to him and fast. I felt like I knew him, but I couldn't place where, but deep down in my heart I knew... I quickly tried to make my way over, but... I wasn't getting anywhere.

"_What the hell! Why can't I move?"_

Suddenly another figure appeared. It was a man this time with spiky black hair, he seemed to be walking around in a daze. His eyes seemed to be expressionless; bleak. I couldn't tell why, but it seemed he lacked a soul, like someone had taken his essence and replaced it with a hollow doll. As I watched him stumble around, there was something that told me no matter how hollow this man seemed there was something that told me he was searching for a purpose. I watched the man continued to aimlessly wonder around until he came across the body of the orange haired boy that I had seen earlier...

"_**I've found someone... he's alive!"**_ The man said hope welling up in his voice. The boys head slowly looked up at the man, a dazed look in his eyes. _**"W-who... are you?"**_ the boy asked. The man just looked at him and smiled, _**"I'm so happy you're alive!" **_hot tears poured out of his eyes. The scene around me began to dissipate... I was once again surrounded in darkness...

(*Gasp* *Breathing heavily*)

I woke up in a cold sweat, I looked around and noticed I wasn't at Daisukes' house. 'How on earth did I get here?' I wondered, but that thought quickly exited my mind, I had other things on my mind literally. 'That dream... who was that boy? And that man...' I had so many questions. I slowly got up out of my bed and decided I needed to get some air to clear my head. As I quietly made my way out of my room, I opened my door, it creaked a bit, but it wasn't loud enough to alarm my mom or dad. I then felt something bump my foot, I jumped. 'What the-' I slowly looked down and noticed a plate of rice balls, I chuckled. "Thanks dad. I some how have a feeling you'd know I need these." I picked up the plate of rice balls and continued to make my way outside. I pulled back the sliding door quietly and stepped out on the porch and sat down.

The breeze whipped across my face, I sighed. It felt nice to be able to clear my head. I took on of the rice balls and began eating it. "Hmm, man dads cooking is always so good!" I continued to munch on the delicious rice balls my dad had made. I looked up at the sky, there was a full-moon tonight. As I continued to stare up at the moon and eat I felt this weird presence.

"What the-" I dropped my rice ball on the ground, the pressure seemed a lot stronger this time. Where was it coming from? I looked around, but I didn't see anything. ' I have a bad feeling about this.' Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped quickly turning around to see my father staring up at the moon, he had a serious look on his face.

"Dad?"

"It's begun... the Holy Grail has started there's no turning back now."

I heard footsteps coming and I didn't move I knew exactly who they belonged to...

"Shirou you feel that pressure too, don't you?"

"Yeah... I knew would happen, but not so soon. Saya still not ready though..." Arturia put a reassuring hand on Shirou's shoulder. "Don't worry Shirou, we'll still have time to each her what we know, as long as-" Arturia was cut off by the sight of a weird shadow figure standing in front of them.

"Shirou!"

"Who are you?"

The figure didn't responded. "He asked who are you!" Arturia stated. I watched as my mom and dad confronted this enemy. There was something about this guy that made my skin crawl, I didn't like it. The shadowy figure, gave a creepy smile and said, "You must must be part of the Grail wars correct?"

"And what if I am?" Shirou replied.

"Then... all the more reason for you to **die**! Lancer, end them... now!"

Another figure appeared, he had blue hair in a pony tail. He was wearing a spandex suite with bit of armor cover the shoulders, he was holding a pretty big red spear, he had a smirk on his face. He pointed the spear at Arturia. "I'd never thought I'd see you again... Saber."

"Nor I... Lancer!" Arturia had a serious, yet smirking face.

Lancer twirled his spear. "Shall we get this started, Saber?'

Arturia nodded. "Shirou!"

"Be careful..." Arturia looked at Shirou smiled, "Don't worry Shirou, remember... after everything we've be through... I will win!" Arturia smiled. "Yeah, how could I forget... go Saber!" Shirou commanded.

"Ok!"

I watched in awe as a golden aura surrounded my mother. The next thing I knew, my mothers once normal clothes were transformed, she now had on a blue dress that armor covering the chest and bottom parts of the dress, her shoes were also covered in armor. My mothers hair was tied up in a bun, she seemed to be carrying some sort of weapon, but I couldn't make out what it was, it seemed to be invisible? 'Mom? Who exactly are you?' Suddenly my mom began speaking snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ready Lancer? Here I come! Ahhhhhh!"

"C'mon Saber show me what you got! Ahhhhhh!"

I watched as my mother and Lancers fight began, hoping my mother won with all my might!

_~To Be Continued!~_

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy:3


End file.
